


In Bed Together

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Charlie and Vaggie lay in bed together
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Kudos: 10





	In Bed Together

Charlie was laying in bed snuggling with Vaggie. They didnt have to get to work at the hotel yet since it was early. 

Vaggie smiled and kissed her lover on the forehead lovingly glad she was resting bu her 

"Hey hon did you rest well?" Vaggie asked softly. Charlie nodded smiling and Vaggie kissed her. 

"Good~ I was hoping that~" Vaggie cooed. Charlie snuggled with her as they laid their. 

While they continued to lay their Vaggie spoke softly

"I love you Charlie~" Vaggie said thinking she had to remind Charlie. Charlie giggled and booped Vaggie on the nose. 

"I know silly you tell me every single day~" Charlie giggled. Vaggie blushed

"S-Sorry" She exclaimed, blushing. Charlie sighed and snuggled into Vaggie as they held eachother wanting this to last 

"I'm so glad the hotel is doing better I was worried it would sink due to the interview. I'm sorry for singing" Charlie sighed k pwing that Vaggie had told her not to sing that day. 

"Its fine Charlie I was just trying to warn you even if you ended up singing I wasnt going to hold it against you or yell at you or leave you" Vaggie reassured lovingly

"But I ignored your advice though doesnt that piss you off?" Charlie sighed but Vaggie wasnt having any of this worrying. She put a stop to it

"It did make me a bit sad when you ignoring my advice has led to obvious bad results for you but it never made me mad...it just made me upset for you so dont worry hon" She reassured. 

"Thanks Vaggie" Charlie sighed, happy that Vaggie wasnt angry with her or was going to leave her 

"Your welcome hon~" Vaggie whispered. 

They both continued to snuggle not wanting to get up just yet knowing the hotel would be okay due to Alastor protecting it even if Vaggie and Charlie were suspicious of him. They also had Angel Dust who could possibly protect the hotel to...if he desired it of coarse (unbeknownst to them he most certainly was on alert in order to protect it due to it being his safe haven in regards to not having to go to Valentino anymore and that he had a soft spot for Charlie) and they even had Vaggie's spear if it came down to it which was immensely helpful...Charlie's powers were a last resort so they knew the hotel was just fin

Vaggie and Charlie kept snuggling a bit more but they both knew they would have to get up soon finally they did. 

"Come on, let's go check on the others and the hotel" Vaggie said smiling. Charlie smiled back and followed her 

"I'm on it" Charlie exclaimed following her


End file.
